


into you

by keizh



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keizh/pseuds/keizh
Summary: fumi and makoto partake in lesbianisms together





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> this took entirely too long to finish and my writing is stiff when it comes to this bc it has been so long since i've written anything nsfw but hopefully if i do another it'll be a bit better...?
> 
> i don't like tagging the sex terms so blatantly for this stuff, so quick warning notes here in case any of these are not for you: fingering, brief masturbation, cunnilingus, fumi saying pussy one too many times

“Ah… Fumi, w-wha-”

“Relax.”

“I-is this really the time, though?”

“Yes.”

The response silences Makoto for the time being, unable to really argue against allowing themselves some private time for once. Fumi’s fingers work with diligence to undo the fastenings on Makoto’s jacket and she cannot help but slide a hand beneath after it has been loosened most of the way. Fingertips running over Makoto’s skin, Fumi plants another kiss at the edge of the older woman’s jawline. Undoing the last button, Fumi pulls away and parts the jacket in order to expose the woman’s front.

Of course, Makoto’s skin feels extremely warm and her face is rash with embarrassment. A smile forms on Fumi’s face as she stares down at her, before tracing a finger absentmindedly along the exposed abdomen.

“It is the time, is it not?”

Makoto turns her head to the side, offering a shrug as the way Fumi’s touching her makes it rather difficult to speak without her voice wavering.

“As stubborn as ever... “ Fumi smirks, ceasing her idle tracing before leaning forward to gently peck at her temple, before softening her voice. “If you really don’t want to right now-”

Makoto quickly turns to her head to look straight at Fumi again, giving the slightest shake of the head. To Fumi, it looks rather cute how immediate the reaction is to the offer. Another light kiss is placed upon Makoto, who shuts an eye instinctively when the lips come into contact with her cheek. A faint chuckle and Fumi pulls herself away to sit up straight again.

“Hmmm, I wonder what I should do this time. Then again, maybe I will just keep sitting on you like this and not do a thing. It’s rather comfortable.”

No response still, but Makoto’s fingers do finally brush against Fumi’s thighs and it sends a very light shiver up her spine. Still, since Makoto refuses to say anything, Fumi continues to feign deep thought, no longer bothering to look at the woman below her as she hems and haws a little to herself. Of course, she is not lying when she says it does feel good to be sitting atop her.

Seeing as how Fumi seems to be stalling for kicks, Makoto begins to run her hands up her thighs in a much more suggestive manner which makes Fumi look back at her curiously. It is a bit rare that Makoto felt gutsy enough to ever take initiative with this type of thing.

Of course, her attention darts away the moment Fumi’s gaze meets hers, another rush of heat rushing up and welling within the pit of her stomach.

“L… Let me… do something, er, this-this time,” Makoto wants to sink deep enough into the bed to no longer exist the moment the words leave her mouth. Her hands stop atop Fumi’s legs and grasp onto her as though she was in danger of potentially having her wish to be sucked into an abyss of nothing be granted.

Whatever reaction Fumi is having goes completely unseen by Makoto, too busy trying to keep her rather panicked sights set on everything but her face. Maybe, she should not have voiced anything and simply let Fumi put her through rather painfully slow teasing instead. However, the building desire was being much more demanding than the last time.

“Something? Like what?”

The way Fumi questions it makes Makoto’s heart race, fighting the urge to act on her thoughts just yet. Even without looking at Fumi, it is easy enough to know that she is probably watching her fret with smug amusement. Taking a rather difficult swallow, Makoto readjusts her hands to better hold onto Fumi as she brings herself into a sitting position. Fumi responds accordingly, scooting back a little to instead sit upon Makoto’s lap instead, still gazing rather curiously at Makoto all the while.

Hands at the woman’s back, she takes a steadying breath before meeting Fumi’s eyes. “Something… to make you feel good.”

Fumi cannot help but broaden her smile at that, biting back a laugh. “Of course you would say that.”

There is a certain intensity behind the way Makoto is looking at her though that builds a familiar warmth between her thighs.

“Go ahead and do as you please, then…”

At that, Makoto immediately kisses her on the lips before releasing her hold on Fumi to allow enough space between them for her to work on undoing the woman’s dress. Her fingers fumble over themselves in impatience, worried that the longer she takes to prepare, the more likely it will be that Fumi might lose her drive. Fortunately for her, that is not the case, but Makoto rushes all the same.

Once the top is loosened enough and Fumi manages to snake one arm out from the fabric, leaving her entire shoulder and part of her chest now exposed, Makoto takes to pecking gently against her skin over the edge of her bra and atop the peak of her breast, causing Fumi to blush. Peeking up to see Fumi’s moment of slight embarrassment, Makoto smiles a little before nuzzling against her chest a little longer.

“S-stop playing around…” Fumi mumbles, growing increasingly more embarrassed by the action as it was obvious the contact was now forming a visible bump through her bra.

As much as Fumi enjoys teasing Makoto, she finds it unbearably embarrassing for Makoto to play with her as such, preferring that her partner would just get straight to the point. That way, she did not have to endure the weird sensation brimming in her chest that was unlike the one guiding her need for physical intimacy. Still, the way Makoto was so gentle and genuine with each movement was a nice change of pace even if she desired something of a more quick and dirty approach at times given her rather low desire for fulfilling the more romantic aspect of such moments. However, she could stall herself for Makoto’s sake.

Once Makoto had enough of doing her share of teasing Fumi, the woman’s focus turned to slowly pushing Fumi’s bra up to reveal her breast freely. The moment her nipple was exposed, Makoto felt an almost painful throb of desire hit as she stared. Honestly, if it weren’t for Fumi’s own needs, Makoto might call it quits at that because the feeling was near overwhelming. Such simple things tended to drive her right up to the edge in an instant.

As Makoto stared though, Fumi couldn’t help but grow bored of her inactivity, bringing her own hand up to her breast to carefully stroke at herself. The way Makoto visibly stiffened did bring a bit of entertainment to Fumi, before she ceased her own movement and grabbed Makoto’s hand to come into contact with her chest.

“I thought you were going to take care of me this time,” Fumi chided playfully. “Jeez.”

Makoto bit at the inside of her lip, knowing that she was right about that. Right, she was going to take charge this time. Makoto took in a steady breath, putting on her most determined face as she carefully played with Fumi’s exposed breast. Her skin was so soft and the way her nipple stiffened with each light brush set her breathing a bit uneven. As she did this, her gaze slowly met Fumi’s who was watching her with a rather bemused smile. Of course, even when Fumi was being touched like this, Makoto was still the more embarrassed one of the two. If there was any blush on her face, it was faint enough that Makoto could not recognize it.

“Fumi…” Makoto breathed, hand moving away from her breast to grip onto her shoulder as she planted her lips upon her.

The kiss is reciprocated and that is all they do for a few moments longer until they have to catch their breath. Fumi cannot help but run her hands underneath Makoto’s jacket, caressing her back as Makoto holds onto her loosely, still getting ahold of herself from the rising excitement. Once it seems she has had long enough, Fumi’s hands come out from under the jacket and to Makoto’s shoulders, shifting her position to sit upon her knees instead of Makoto’s lap, lifting herself a bit so that her chest is now level with the woman’s face, but she simply pulls down her bra to cover herself up again.

“Let’s not get too distracted here, hm?”

Makoto blinks at Fumi, before realizing exactly what she means by this and goes quite red in the face at the mere idea. Sure, it was one thing to have done to her, but doing that sort of thing to Fumi was… different. Hands at Fumi’s hips, the woman glanced down before looking off to the side in a panic. Fumi chuckles at this, before bending down a little to wrap her arms more tightly around Makoto, kissing at her face in a rather playful manner.

“Hmmmm? Should I make it easier for you, Sakocchi?”

“I-I will do it,” Makoto sounds much like when she has to do some kind of assignment.

Fumi finds Makoto’s dutiful commitment to exacting intimate acts to be rather endearing albeit a bit silly, considering that Fumi did not think of sex as anything akin to obligation. However, it seemed to be a whole different story for Makoto. Regardless, she could at least leave it to Makoto to follow through with her word so she simply continued embracing the woman as she was, patiently allowing for the other to move into action.

It took a minute for Makoto to move her hands, running along hips to thigh and back up again to her hips. Nudging Fumi’s dress up a bit, she pushed until the cut finally allowed her access to be able to feel the fabric of her underwear. Trying hard not to think too much about it, Makoto tugged down at the waistband and continued shifting the fabric down her thighs until it was met with a little resistance. At that point, Fumi carefully assisted Makoto with the removal as she had thoroughly embarrassed her partner enough at this point. With it now off, though, Makoto felt like the pounding of her heart was near deafening, once against smothered in Fumi’s embrace as her hands awkwardly sat upon her hips.

“Is that your heart?” Fumi questioned, pulling away just the slightest.

A gulp. “Is… it that loud?”

“Hahaha, even after all these times, you’re just as nervous, huh?”

“W-well….”

“If you’re worried about pleasing me, don’t worry. You’re making me feel good.”

“Al-Alright… I’m going to continue then.”

“Please do.”

With that, Makoto’s fingers continue stroking along Fumi’s skin, before she carefully leads her hand to the inside of her thigh, feeling the woman atop her tense in just the slightest by the touch. As she continues to lightly touch her, Makoto slowly traces her fingers along to brush at her sensitive skin and to her damp slit. Makoto hesitates some, listening to Fumi’s breath hitch in her throat as her hand plays idle there. A nervous swallow and Makoto spreads her open just enough that she can stroke a finger along the more exposed inner fold in a gentle motion. While Makoto lacks experience in being the one to do this, she is at least able to locate the little guarded nub within, rubbing against it with care as Fumi begins to grasp at her and her current position threatens to falter as her legs tremble.

“Should I slow down?”

“Ugh, no……” Fumi breathes, unable to quite keep herself from instinctively trying to rub up against Makoto’s fingers. “J-Just keep doing what you want.”

Fumi feels rather slick from her stroking at this point and Makoto finds herself no longer quite as embarrassed about the act. She finds it rather exhilarating, the way Fumi is gripping at her and trying to quiet her breathing. It’s a strange contrast to Fumi’s usual unflappable composure and Makoto feels even more so driven to unravel her further.

Her careful stroking comes to a slow as she abandons the more sensitive area to apply more pressure instead as another finger dips further into her. Though, her movement stops there and there is a brief pause before Fumi cannot help but drive her hips forward, desperate for the motion to continue. This continues for just a bit longer before Fumi cuts the silence with a heavy breath, “Y-you’re such… a tease…..”

“Do you like it?”

“... Unfortunately.”

Makoto cannot help but chuckle at this as Fumi feigns an embarrassed glare at her, roughly shoving Makoto’s hand from her and placing a heated kiss against her lips. The suddenness of the movement and the shift in weight causes Makoto to give in to laying back against the bed again as their liplock deepens in intensity. Once Fumi pulls back and regulates her breath, Makoto takes the opportunity to quickly exchange positions with her. It takes Fumi by surprise, finding herself rather suddenly laying on the bed with Makoto atop her. However, the surprise quickly turns into a rather sultry expression as she drags her own fingers along her body.

“Ah, I wonder what you will do next, hm? Perhaps…”

Fumi’s hand wanders to the exposed portion of her bra, lifting it over her breast to fondle her own nipple with an expectant look. “Ah, but too bad it’s only one, huh…”

Of course, Makoto only stares in red-faced astonishment, feeling that painful desire throbbing once again.

“Buuuut I guess I can help you out here.”

Fumi’s quick to remove her other arm out of the top, revealing the entirety of her bra to Makoto who has yet to take her eyes off the woman’s chest. Noting her partner’s interest, Fumi teasingly slides one of the straps off her shoulder.

“Well?”

Makoto’s attention shoots up to meet Fumi’s gaze and her hands nervously move to the woman’s bra, tracing the edges of the fabric with slight apprehension. She has seen movies about this sort of thing, where some inexperienced male fumbles with undoing a bra and she hopes her hands are not so hopeless about it. Then again, it has been a long time since Makoto had even worn a proper bra, having taken to simply living with the functionality and simplicity of sports bras.

“I apologize if I have trouble.”

Fumi raises a brow at this, but before she can really question it, Makoto’s hands go underneath her. Arching her back, she keeps an eye on Makoto’s rather focused expression, feeling a pleasant warmth rising to the back of her neck. It’s different than the sensation that rises to her head when Makoto is teasing her and more akin to the one she gets when Makoto places a firm hand on her shoulder every so often during work. Averting her gaze to the side, Fumi tries to shake off the momentary sentimentalism.

Luckily, Fumi does not have to distract herself for long as Makoto undoes the last clasp of the bra and hesitates in removing the garment from covering the skin underneath. As she mentally prepares herself for the next move, Fumi decisively takes action, sliding the other strap off her shoulder and then removing the garment from her arms and discarding it to the side finally. At that, Makoto’s breathing nearly ceases as her face grows visibly heated again.

“You-”

Fumi is trying rather hard not to grin at the totally dazed look on Makoto’s face. “Yes?”

“... You are very…”

Makoto feels like she cannot quite find the right word to describe how she feels when she sees Fumi in this manner. It is undeniable that Fumi is attractive, but every word sounds cheesy in her head. She has tried to say such things before, but it always feels so underwhelming compared to the warmth brimming through her body.

“Very… what? Appealing? Attractive? Pretty, perhaps?”

“Mm, more than just that…”

“Hah, more than mere words can describe, huh? I’m flattered.”

There’s a simple hum of agreement to this as Makoto carefully touches Fumi’s bare chest, fingers tracing lightly along her skin. At that, Fumi stretches her arm up above her head and watches as Makoto’s eyes immediately dart away from brief embarrassment of the slight movement of her breasts.

“So... “ Fumi brings one hand back down to help guide Makoto towards actually pleasing her as opposed to simply admiring the sight. “Is that it or…?”

Snapping out of it, Makoto takes a steady breath before adjust her position so that she hovers over Fumi.

“Are… Are you ready?”

Fumi grins at Makoto’s question, biting back her laughter at how stern Makoto was being about the entire thing. She had yet to really experience Makoto taking charge of more intimate situations so it was rather amusing to see her take it all so seriously, especially in comparison to her usual submissive demeanor. It really was endearing how earnestly she proceeded with any of her actions.

“I’m always ready for you,” Fumi’s hands snaked around Makoto to signify that she was indeed prepared for the other to do a bit more than just gawk at her.

Makoto nodded at this, hand drifting down until it met Fumi’s thigh where she carefully guided her fingers back up between her thighs.

Gently stroking her, Makoto took note of the way Fumi’s fingers tightened on her and the half-lidded expression settling on her face. Her breaths were light, obviously holding herself back from showing much more than slight ecstasy. Quickening her pace, Fumi’s breaths followed and her hands grasped at the cloth of her jacket. Fumi’s back arched as Makoto’s fingers dipped deeper into her, unable to quite keep herself from emitting a rather pleasured groan as her hips bucked forward to drive Makoto just that much further into her.

Makoto found herself breathing rather heavily from simply listening to Fumi’s stifled moans, leaning down to kiss at her collarbone. Fumi’s hands immediately found themselves at the back of Makoto’s head instead, gasping at Makoto as her lips trailed up to her ear, hot breaths lingering against her warm skin.

Makoto nipped gently at Fumi’s ear, before whispering to her. “You know, you don’t have to be so quiet.”

The rooms at JP’s did have sufficient soundproofing after all so it was not as though anyone neighboring the area would hear them. Though, Makoto imagined that Fumi was probably not trying to be quiet because of that, which was why she felt driven to say such a lewd thing. The idea brimmed at the back of her head in a ticklish warmth only further intensified by Fumi’s fingers tousled within her hair.

“... Haha….. So….. you want me…… to… be loud…?” Fumi huffs, still bucking her hips up against Makoto’s hand in a steady rhythm.

The fact that Fumi seems to be catching her breath here despite all the action makes Makoto a little concerned that she might not be able to keep her satisfied enough to even drive her to an appropriate climax. While she knew Fumi had a rather high endurance for such activities, she had no idea what her limit was exactly being the receiver.

“... Just when you feel like it.”

Fumi laughs at this, but it’s cut short by Makoto rubbing up against her clit. The alarmed hiss brings Makoto’s hand to a slower pace, but Fumi soon groans at her to _keep going_ and _do it faster_ , which Makoto hesitantly obliges as she can barely make out what she is saying between all of the grunting and sudden outbursts when Makoto continues to slide her fingers in and out, making sure to brush against her clit with each pass. At this point, Fumi seems to have all but forgotten trying to stifle any of the sounds that build in her throat and Makoto finds it extremely hot the way Fumi still manages to coax her on with each unrestricted utterance of her name.

“S-Sakocchi… Sakocchi- wait,” Fumi struggles to break through the near overwhelming pleasure, hands now firmly upon Makoto’s shoulders.

Immediately, Makoto removes her fingers from her and blinks curiously back at her, concern slowly setting in. “D-did I do something…?”

“Not at all,” Fumi smiles at her, voice still a bit ragged.

She uses Makoto’s shoulders to help slowly slide herself up a bit further until she props her upper body up on her elbows, monitoring Makoto’s growing flustered expression, now looking up at her.

“... I-I take it… you want _that_ now…?” Makoto’s gaze flicks downwards briefly, before darting elsewhere, face growing exceedingly warm at the mere suggestion.

“Hm, what is it that I want?” Fumi teases her, having fully gotten ahold of herself now. She slides a leg up so that her knee gently nudges up against Makoto. “Care to tell me?”

Of course, Makoto wants to die from embarrassment at this point, unable to even bring herself to look at Fumi now. The knee keeps lightly pressing against her, urging her to go ahead and say it.

However, Makoto cannot bring herself to utter it aloud, biting her lip as she continues to avoid looking at Fumi. She knows very well if she cannot say it, chances are that Fumi will not let her continue. It is just so embarrassing though…

“You… nnnn,” Makoto tries, but shakes her head in defeat.

“It’s rather hot in here, isn’t it?” Fumi distracts her for the time being, scooching up again so that she can sit up without needing to support herself with her arms.

She wastes no time in working to remove the dress from herself, placing it off to the side before focusing on Makoto’s stiff figure again. It is obvious Makoto refused to watch her undress and still cannot find it in herself to look at her currently. Given that her companion is being so shy, Fumi takes it upon herself to continue the job.

Her fingers move down to touch herself, tensing as the pleasurable sensation returns. It doesn’t take long for her to find a comfortable rhythm again, careful to not get too carried away lest she actually finish the task without Makoto’s aid. She very much would rather Makoto took care of it this time as she said she would do at the beginning of this, after all. Fumi is well aware though of how Makoto needs an extra push sometimes when it comes to such matters.

It is hard to ignore the heavy breathing and Makoto sneaks a peek, before ashamedly looking away as she feels she is invading Fumi’s privacy. She knows she should just come out and say it so she can do what she set out to do, but she has never been good at saying such inappropriate things unlike Fumi who could say the worst things possible, knowing full well that it made Makoto want to burst into flame.

Slowly, Makoto manages to look at Fumi and reaches her hand to her wrist, pausing the masturbation for the moment. Fumi’s fingers twitch against herself, idling in her own dampness before Makoto pulls at her hand. In an instant, Fumi finds her fingertips at Makoto’s mouth now. Slowly, her lips part and she envelops one, then two before rolling her tongue in a painstakingly slow motion over each digit until her fingers are now no longer slick from her own arousal. The sight makes Fumi quite warm in the face and Makoto notices, unable to keep her lips from curving upward at the sight. At least, she accomplished that.

“Fumi.”

“Y-yes?” Fumi snaps out of her daze as Makoto releases her wrist.

“I will do it.”

The determined look on her face makes Fumi want to melt honestly, but she maintains control of herself. She still cannot let Makoto get away with avoiding the humiliation after all.

“And just what are you going to do exactly?”

She expects the question will cause Makoto to falter like before, but she keeps that steadfast expression as she pushes forward to kiss her. There is a renewed confidence in the way Makoto proceeds and Fumi finds it extremely hard to not just let Makoto devour her already.

“I’m going to... pleasure you down there with my… tongue.”

Well, at least, she said it even though the stiff phrasing makes Fumi almost snort in disbelief. She covers her mouth with her hand to stifle the laugh and Makoto sheepishly looks away, confidence falling momentarily after stating it.

Noticing the way Makoto hangs her head at that, Fumi reaches a hand over to her face causing Makoto to look at her again. Her fingers brush lightly against her cheek, gazing into her eyes with genuine affection.

“Sakocchi is as cute as always.”

Makoto blushes at the compliment. “Y-you’re teasing me... I am trying my best here, you know...”

Fumi laughs softly at this, before pulling Makoto closer to her. “I know you are and it’s quite charming. Perhaps you should take charge more often, hm?”

“... gghh, I-if you want me to…” Makoto feels another wave of embarrassment hit her at the thought.

“Of course. Now then…” Fumi leans in to whisper into Makoto’s ear, breath obscenely warm. “Sakocchi, my pussy has been absolutely aching in anticipation of your warm tongue to fuck me clean… Just how long are you going to make me wait?”

“F-Fumi…!”

Makoto’s eyes just about nearly pop out of her head at the vulgarity and it takes her a moment to even breathe again, feeling like her brain has gone totally haywire all of a sudden. Despite the fact that Fumi often says these types of things in bed, it never fails to throw her for a loop. Even at her most dirty minded, Makoto cannot imagine stringing together such uncouth words much less just outright saying them without great struggle.

Fumi grins at the reaction, pulling away to observe the flustered floundering. The sight satisfies the part of her that enjoys making Makoto squirm since she cannot make her suffer like she usually does.

“I-I’m going to do it now…!” Makoto announces to try and calm herself, still blushing profusely from the crude language.

Fumi spreads her legs, making sure to teasingly stroke a finger against herself in waiting. “Go on then…”

Makoto fights against saying anything in return, focusing on her task at hand. She lowers herself into position and Fumi’s hand abandons pleasuring herself to instead gently stroke Makoto’s hair. The light tickle at her scalp drives Makoto forward, lips pressing against the other, tongue slowly pushing forward to slide between the folds. She moves her tongue up to the slightly exposed nub at the hood, gently flicking her tongue against it which elicits a pleasured whimper from Fumi.

She keeps at it, listening as Fumi struggles to control herself from crying out each time her tongue meets her most sensitive area. The approach differs from soft and gentle contact to more aggressive and unrelentless flicking, each threatening to throw Fumi over the edge as she moans into her hand, unable to quite keep from biting at the back of her fingers at times for relief.

Each time she feels like she is about to come, Makoto slows and provides her with a small window of time for the insurmountable sensation to dull just enough that Fumi becomes aware of just how heavy her breathing is. No time is given though for her to try and get ahold of herself as Makoto’s slower routine quickens back into the flow that makes Fumi’s mind go blank.

This happens quite a few times over before Makoto finally allows her release from the mind numbing pattern and Fumi is not sure just how loud she was near the end due to how deafeningly loud the thudding of her rapid pulse had gradually become in that moment.

Sweat is running down the back of her neck now and even with all of her clothes off, Fumi feels that it is not enough to combat the heat of the room currently.

Makoto slowly rises up, planting delicate kisses upon her stomach, her chest, her neck and finally, to her lips. Her arms wraps around her and Fumi’s hands slide up Makoto’s sides before clasping them upon her back.

“How… are you still wearing all of… this?” Fumi mumbles, head still a bit hazy.

Makoto pecks her on the cheek before pulling back just a little so as not to break off their embrace fully.

“I will admit that I did not think it would get so… heated.”

“Haha, well… if you want, I could take care of you since you were so good.”

“Mmm, you always take care of me so it’s fine.”

“Then, I will try not to tease you as much next time. How’s that?”

The offer is tempting, but Makoto’s face betrays her by looking more sullen by the idea than anything. Fumi grins at her, kissing at her neck.

“Hmmmm? Or would you rather I teased you even more?”

“I will think on it.”

“Yes, think about how I’m going to tie you up and-” Fumi pauses, seeing that Makoto looks like she is in a daze all of a sudden. “I only have to say that much and your pussy’s already quivering, huh?”

This immediately snaps her out of it and Makoto sputters, “S-stop saying that...!”

“Stop saying what?” Fumi gets dangerously close to Makoto’s ear, holding tightly so Makoto can’t escape before slowly enunciating the word once again.

Makoto about shrieks at this, stammering out various attempts at verbally reprimanding Fumi, before shaking herself free from the woman’s hold. Immediately, she starts to button up her jacket in a frenzy before Fumi’s arms snake over her shoulders to hold onto her hands.

“I’m just messing with you. I’ll do whatever you want next time, though. I promise.”

“... F-Fine…” Makoto stops her needless fuming for the moment.

Fumi smiles in satisfaction at this, before leaning forward to place an affectionate kiss at her cheek.

“So, are you going to shower with me or not?”


End file.
